herofandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America (Marvel)
Captain America is a superhero from Marvel comics who fought against the Red Skull during WWII as part of a secret super-soldier experiment - he was revived in the modern age by the Avengers and became their leader as a champion of the ideals of truth, justice and the American way. Origin Steve Rogers enrolled in the US military during the earth shattering events of World War II. Rogers attempted to serve his country but was turned down repeatedly for poor health issues such as anemia. The ridicule he received from his fellow citizens for "trying to dodge service" only made him more determined to try again and again to fight for his country. Eventually Rogers would be chosen by military leaders looking specifically for a soldier to act as guinea pig for an experiment, as Rodgers was both genuinely dedicated to military service and would have made a poor soldier in any other scenario he was seen as a perfect candidate for it. The experiment was being preformed by one Doctor Abraham Erskine, a German scientist who'd had strong misgivings about the Nazi's as they were taking over his country. Erskine had been working on a super-solider program for years and was close to seeing it pay off but Erskine decided not only to leave his country but defect his services to one of the Allies after first-hand witnessing a death-ray being used, courtesy of the Nazi's scientific division HYDRA. Erskine was picked up by the US and offered his research program to them on three conditions, one: citizenship, two: funding to help him perfect the final stages of it and three: the super-soldiers created would be used to wipe-out the Nazis; The US was more than happy to accommodate Erskine's wishes if the program turned out to work and thus began "Project Rebirth". Though both his superiors and Erskine himself warned private Rogers that Project Rebirth was dangerous and he would be the first test-subject of Erskine's new perfected technique, Rogers was adamant about in his commitment to serve his country. Rogers was given Erskine's super-serum and as part of the perfected process, exposed to Vita-rays, resulting in an instant increase in muscle-mass, a reinforced metabolism and neural-system that could function with more than twice normal speed, granting Rogers both increased reflexive speed and thinking speed. It was moments after the success that Rogers would witness his first death at the hands of the Nazis. Moments after the project concluded Dr.Erskine was shot by a Nazi spy named Heinz Kruger, who triumphantly called out "Hail Hitler" as he opened fire. Erskine died in an instant and Kruger attempted to get away but Rogers pursued him with tremendous speed, in a panic while fleeing Kruger tripped and fell into one of Erskine's machines and was promptly electrocuted. The US was disappointed, aside from losing a top scientist they only had one super-soldier where they had been counting on an army of them. Though the machinery could be rebuilt the formula could not be duplicated, for Dr.Erskine was wary of the Nazis trying to steal his research and so he had not written down his formula anywhere as a result the secrets of the program died with him. Service Rogers was turned not only into a soldier, but in light of being the US's only super-soldier was made a symbol of his country. Rogers was given a uniform decorated in red, white and blue and sent to the front lines to try to make as big an impact as he could before he was eventually shot down in the line of duty. Rogers first mission went better than expected and he not only survived but helped turn the tide of the entire battle. With that the US military realized just how much a single soldier could make, as did Rogers himself and he was re-dubbed "Captain America" and used for either battles vital to the Allies victory over the Axis or on secret missions to destroy, undermine the Nazi's more illicit activities, such as those of their science boosters, HYDRA. Comics/Reality segregation The Captain America Comics were originally US war-time propaganda in real life. The character of Captain America was used symbolically to inspire troops to fight the Nazis and imply that Captain America would be right out there with them. The first comics were little more than small panels about beating up Hitler or stopping evil Nazi experiments (In real life the Nazis did dream and boast that they would have a super-solider program of their own) and so soldiers were encouraged to fight and die for their country to prevent it, with the Captain America comics showing a worst case scenario where the Nazis actually had achieved super-soldier technology. Later Marvel would collect, string together and or reform previous issues to make a coherent story that continued the character after the war ended. *It should be noted that while early issues stated that Captain America was fighting the Nazis on thr front-lines most if not all real-life soldiers knew it to be just a comic, just one they were happy to escape into. Known Abilities Powers/Abilities Because of the super-soldier serum Captain America was enhanced with, Steve Rogers possess near superhuman strength, speed, endurance, agility, durability, and reflexes. The serum also grants him heightened senses, a boosted immunity system and metabolism, and an increased healing process. Weapons Captain America's signature weapon is his shield, which is made of a vibranium alloy that renders it indestructible. It also has an odd boomerang like movement every-time Steve throws it. Personality Steve Rogers is a nice and generous young man and he helps out his team whenever possible. He stays true to America, and would sacrifice his life for any other good citizen. Steve is a courageous and independent leader for his team. His personality reflects an ideal person consisting of good morals, a positive attitude with a selfless mind. Gallery 250px-Captain_America.jpg|Captain America as appeared in the New Avengers/ Transformers comics big.jpg|Captain America in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds captain-america-ultimate-marvel-vs-capcom-3-picture.jpg|Captain America in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Capamerica.png CaptainAmerica6-Avengers.png|Captain America in The Avengers Captain-Steve-Rogers-protrait.png Captain-america-avengers-earths-mightiest-heroes.png Category:Super Hero Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Patriotic Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Masked Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Military Heroes Category:Important Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Paragon Category:Brutes Category:Warriors Category:Heroes from the past Category:Adventurers Category:Protectors Category:Leaders Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Shieldmen Category:Living Heroes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Soldiers Category:Special Agents Category:Gunmen Category:Multiple Saver Category:Titular Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Wise Heroes Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Big Good Category:The Icon Category:Honorable Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Pacifists Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Serious Heroes Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Genius Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Riders Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Crime Stoppers Category:From Zero to Hero Category:The Messiah Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Jumpers Category:Speedsters Category:Rescuers Category:Feminists Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Adaptive Heroes Category:Benefactors Category:Revived Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Anti-Communists Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Male Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Knights Category:Aristocrats Category:Archenemy Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Light Lord Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Global Protection Category:Determinators Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Disney Heroes